specopsfandomcom-20200215-history
Spec Ops: The Line/Walkthrough Chapter 4
This is a collaborative walkthrough for Spec Ops: The Line. Please add any missing information to any section and/or correct any errors that you find. Starting loadout If the player selects this chapter from Select Chapter, Walker's load out will be as follows: *AK47 - primary *UMP 45 - secondary Chapter 4 - The Refugees The mission begins with the Delta team moving through "the Nest", a recently abandoned refugee camp in now underground buildings. Curiously, all sounds of the sandstorm outside have stopped. Walker warns them that they are not alone down here. Lugo makes a remark about how someone has definitely been living down here, and Walker calls it survival, and says that it has probably been this way since the storms. Lugo laments that life is hard, but that the refugees have no excuse to kill soldiers. As they press forward, he asks why the American from the previous chapter was instructing the refugees to attack the soldiers of the 33rd, but no one can answer. As they descend further, they find a memorial of sorts, with candles laid over the ground. Here, Walker can find a doll, made after the sandstorms hit, though he hides it from the team, not wanting them to think about the families of the civilians they are killing. The team continues on, passing eerie pictograms, chimes, and some very disturbing artwork. Lugo notes that the rag-tag encampment is filled with expensive auxiliary items such as crystal, silk, and pianos. The team then happens upon a squad of 33rd soldiers that have been executed. In the next room, they see the American that was leading the insurgents, who is now torturing and interrogating McPherson, the 33rd soldier who was kidnapped from the airplane. Their conversation reveals that the American, Castavin, is a CIA agent, and that they caused the locals to start fighting the 33rd again. McPherson taunts Castavin that he will not reveal anything, and when Castavin draws his sidearm, Lugo shouts out in protest. With Castavin distracted by the surprise, McPherson escapes from his bindings and turn the sidearm on Castavin and kills him. A stand-off then occurs between the Delta team and McPherson, who does not trust them. Walker can choose either to shoot him, or let him live, which causes McPherson to escape and warn the soldiers below about Delta, who he believes are more CIA agents. After McPherson is killed or rappels away, Adams confirms that Castavin is in fact, CIA. The team rappels down, discovering CIA equipment and surveillance photos. Among them is Castavin's log, which details his observation that Dubai has gone to hell, with civilians rioting and killings one another. He says that the 33rd's attempts to control the populace have only made things worse. He says that he sent Agent Daniel to go back beyond the storm wall to radio the situation to Langley AFB. In the last sentence, he remarks that he predicts Langley will return with their own bad news. If McPherson was allowed to escape, he now attacks the team with a fire team of 33rd soldiers. If not, the team simply discusses their confusion on why the CIA is fighting the 33rd. Either way, they make their way through a door into another part of the Nest: a jury-rigged market. There, they see 33rd soldiers chasing civilians and firing their weapons, even while yelling "Stop running! This is for your own good!". (Though the soldiers are actually rounding up the civilians to move them away from the battlezone, Delta understandably thinks they are trying to kidnap and possibly kill the civilians.) The 33rd soldiers spot Delta, and open fire, thinking that they are CIA agents. Despite yelling that they are Delta Force, not CIA, the team does not convince the soldiers, who fight to the last man. Delta is forced to defend themselves, killing the soldiers in the process. Lugo and Adams voice their frustration over killing fellow American soldiers, but Walker justifies it by saying that it was in self-defense, and that the 33rd is now rogue, operating independently of the US army. He then reiterates that they must find Konrad. They then open the next door into what appears to be a vast mall atrium. Below them, they see 33rd soldiers rounding up civilians. They exclaim that the 33rd soldiers intend to kill them, and so they move downwards through the levels to kill the soldiers. Over the intercoms, the Radioman (without sympathy and indeed seemingly with maniacal enthusiasm) is announcing, apparently to the civilians, that the civilians broke the cease-fire with the 33rd and that "You chose this. Not us." He then puts on music to "play you off stage", solidifying Delta's belief that the 33rd is going to slaughter the civilians. Delta moves down the atrium in a massive battle, killing dozens of 33rd soldiers as rock music blares through the intercoms. They dispatch a soldier with an M-32 grenade launcher, and Adams and Lugo become pinned down. Walker flanks the machine gun turret and kills its crew. He then turns it on the giant windows of the atrium, flooding the enemy position with a massive pile of sand, burying the remaining soldiers alive. Walker asks if the 33rd got away with any civilians, and Lugo replies in the affirmative. The remaining civilians approach the scene of carnage and begin to flock towards Delta's position. Lugo says that they want Delta gone, so the team leaves through the broken windows into the desert. End of Chapter 4 Trivia *In the small CIA base, four bulletproof vests with "PRESS" printed on them can be found, implying the CIA unit was actually sent to Dubai before the storms hit. Castavin's intel also implies that the team had contact with the CIA headquarters in Langley before the storms cut off communications. This does not match what Daniels, Gould or Riggs later say about the CIA's mission. *Besides Chapter 6, Chapter 10, Chapter 11, Chapter 13 and Chapter 14, this is one of the few missions where Walker does not have his M4A1 if this chapter is selected from Select Chapter. Dialogue Walker: "Let's be careful, gentlemen. We're not alone." Lugo: "Ugh. You smell that? Someone's definitely been livin' down here." Adams: "If you can call it that." Walker: "I'd call it survival. Probably been this way since the first storms hit." Lugo: "Life's hard. Doesn't give 'em (the refugees) a reason to start killin' soldiers." Adams: "The American we saw upstairs gave 'em a reason." Lugo: "Yeah, but why?" Walker: "Wish I knew." ... Lugo: "Got a light up ahead." Walker: "Go take a look." Lugo: "You're the boss." (Looks over a railing) "Looks like some kind of encampment." Walker: "That's probably where they got the hostage." (comes down) "Come on, follow me." (after Lugo and Adams come down) "Everyone be cool. We got civilians down here." Adams: "Nice place." Lugo: You guys seein' this shit? Silk curtains, silverware, some nice crystal... Fuck, they got a piano too? I'm in the wrong line of work." Adams: "Lugo. Quiet." Lugo: "Sorry." ... Adams: "Christ. These soldiers were massacred..." Lugo: "No. Look how they're lined up. This was an execution." Walker: "Just like the Kabul death squads." Lugo: "Shit." Walker: "Yeah. Shit." ... Lugo:"Someone's here." Walker: "Follow me and stay quiet." ... Castavin: "We're going to keep at this, until you tell me what I wanna know." (lands a blow on McPherson's head) "How many soldiers are stationed at the Water Depot?" McPherson: "Get your licks in while you can, Agent. 33rd's on their way here right now." Castavin: "The Damned can't save you. The 33rd lost their balls the day they went rogue." McPherson: "Fuck you. Dubai would be at peace, if you hadn't stirred up the locals. ... Got 'em killin' soldiers again. Did you really think we weren't going to fight back?" Castavin:"We hoped you would. The CIA doesn't start what it can't finish." McPherson: "Well now's the time to prove it. 'Cuz I'm not tellin' you shit." (Castavin draws his sidearm) Lugo: "No!" Castavin: "What the hell?" (McPherson escapes from his bindings and turns the sidearm on Castavin, kills him, and takes the pistol) ... Walker: "Hold your fire." Adams: "Lower your weapon." McPherson: "I look stupid to you?" Walker: "No. That's why you're going to point that pistol somewhere else." McPherson: "Lower your weapon, I'll lower mine." Adams: "Not gonna happen." (McPherson raises his arms in a surrender formation, but still holds the pistol) Walker: "You gotta name?" McPherson: "McPherson. First Lieutenant. You?" Walker: "Walker, Captain. We found your friend at the plane. He told us where to find you." McPherson: "Really? Where's he at?" Walker: "...he didn't make it." McPherson: "Why am I not surprised?" Adams: "So what? You think we killed him?" McPherson: "I didn't say that." Walker: "You're not saying much of anything, Lieutenant." McPherson: "Article 4, Captain. You gotta speak to my commander." Walker: "Well, where's he at?" McPherson: "By now I imagine he's just downstairs." Walker: "Yeah, I'll bet." McPherson: "Why don't you wait here? I'll go get him." (rappels down shortly after if Walker didn't kill him) ... Walker: "Check the body." Adams: "He wasn't lying. Tags are CIA." Walker: "Shit. That's just what we needed..." Lugo: "You let him go. Why?" Walker: "I'm not about to shoot a US soldier, Lugo. Plus, we can follow him back to the 33rd." ... Lugo: "Goddamn... All this stuff is CIA." Adams: "This musta been their safe house." Lugo: "Hidin' behind civilians... Not the manliest of tactics." Adams: "That's normal for the CIA." Walker: "Yeah, but killin' US soldiers isn't." McPherson (background): "Look - I don't know their names, but they're CIA. Who else could they be? You know our orders! ... There they are! Take them out!" (starts shooting) Adams (once the 4 are dead): "Those were soldiers. Our own guys." Walker: "It was self defense." Adams: "Doesn't make me feel any better." Walker: "It's not supposed to." ... Adams: "Y'all stand back." (opens door with shotgun) "We got daylight up ahead." Walker: "That's our exit. Follow it." 33rd: "Stop running! This is for your own good!" Adams: "What the? The 33rd's chasin' down civilians!" 33rd: "It's Gray Fox! Attack!" Walker: "Shit! Return fire!" Lugo:"But they're soldiers!" Walker: "They will kill us if we don't. Now open fire!" 33rd: "CIA! Take em' out!" Adams: "Cease fire!" 33rd: "Give it up, Agent Castavin! We've found the CIA!" Lugo: "Goddamn it, we are not CIA!" 33rd: "Terminate on sight." Adams: "We're Delta Force! We're here to help!" Lugo: "Do the words friendly-fucking-fire mean anything to you? Jesus Christ, we're not CIA!" 33rd: "Time to pay the reaper, Company man!" ... Walker: "Alright... We need to keep movin' before more soldiers show up." Lugo: "You mean more American soldiers?" Walker: "Rogue soldiers. It's clear the 33rd is no longer acting as part of the US army." Adams: "So whatta we do?" Walker: "If we're going to sort this out, we need to find John Konrad." Lugo: "How's that help? You just said the 33rd were rogue." Walker: "Konrad wouldn't abandon his duty. The 33rd may be hostile, but I guarantee the Colonel isn't part of it." Adams: "How can you be sure?" Walker: "Because I know the man. Now get that open." (gestures to a closed door) Adams: "Not a problem." ... Adams: "We gotta situation." Walker: "The 33rd's roundin' up civilians? Why?" Adams: "Oh, shit." Lugo: "They're gonna kill them all..." Adams: "We can't let that happen, Walker." Walker: "We're not going to." Lugo: "Then let's hurry up and get down there. Follow me." ... Radioman: "I know there's a lot of you asking the same question right now... why? Well... I'd like to ask you the same thing. There was no reason for any of this. We made a truce. You broke it. We gave you a chance to surrender, and you ignored it. Why? Why? I mean, why would you do that? You chose this. Not us. The only peace I can offer you right now is this... the perfect tune to play you off stage..." ... Lugo (no lines): "Grenade launcher! ... Fuck, this place is crawling with soldiers!" Walker (no line): "Hit them while they're in the open! Don't let them reach cover!" ... Walker (no line near the destroyed staircase): "Okay keep heading down! Keep your eyes peeled for contacts!" ... Adams (no line): "Careful! That turret's waitin' for us down there!" Walker (no line): "Keep moving! Get out of its line of fire!" ... Adams: "Take cover!" Lugo: "We won't last long against that turret." Walker: "Draw its fire. I'll flank and take it out." Walker (no line): "Got 'em. You're free to move." ... Lugo (after window is shot out): "God help us..." (Cutscene) Walker: "That all of 'em?" Adams: "Think we're clear." Walker: "What about the civilians? Did the 33rd get away with any of 'em?" Lugo: "Yeah, they did." (angry civilians yelling) Adams: "Don't need a translator to know they're hurtin'." (more Arabic) Walker: "What are they sayin' now?" Lugo: "These people want us gone." Adams: "We should get outta here and leave these people to grieve." Walker: "Yeah, I think that's the least we can do. C'mon." Screenshots Chap3-1.png|Walker examines the rough conditions of the refugee camp in "the nest". Chap3-2.png|Agent Castavin interrogating McPherson. Chap3-3.png|Walker and co encountering the 33rd. Chap3-4.png|Firefight in the market. Chap3-5.png|The 33rd rounding up civilians. Chap3-6.png|Shooting out the windows. Chap3-7.png|Retreating into the desert. Previous Chapter ~ Next Chapter Category:Spec Ops: The Line walkthrough